


The Tale of the Hook

by Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out turns out to be a night never to be forgotten. Urban Legend Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-hour challenge but this one based upon urban legends. You were to choose an urban legend of your choice and drop your couple/characters into the situation.

****  
** **The Tale of the Hook  
by Utena-chan** **

* * *

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past few weeks, it had been all over the news. A madman was on the loose with hooked hand. People had been warned to stay indoors and lock their homes tightly. There was really no telling if and when this man would be caught. Even the police had been unsuccessful in their hunt for him. Already he had killed dozens of people and the trail of blood had led to the hub of Ohtori's glistening city. No one had even thought nor considered it ever coming to their section of the world. Who would?  
  
Tenjou Utena's day had started out as any other ordinary day. She dressed and prepared herself for classes. Afterwards, her boyfriend, Kiryuu Touga, would pick her up after classes and the two of them would spend a cozy time together. Now with all the nervousness of the people within the city, Utena began to consider the offer a night out.  
  
Tonight, Touga was taking her out for a romantic drive out into the country. They had had little time alone together and at the time, it had been a great idea. It had  _been_  until the report of the man with a hook had crept into the Ohtori news.   
  
"Touga, I don't think going out is such a good idea. Why can't we stay home and sit by the fire?" Utena asked the moment Kiryuu Touga entered the apartment. That bad feeling that she had been having all day had come back full force.   
  
"You have been complaining since last week that all we do is stay home," he quickly reminded her. There was no way he was going to allow her to keep him home again. This was to be their first night in over some weeks that they were getting out and about. Of course, there had been the occasional trip to the movies but always after that they went home. No, tonight he was taking her out and  _she_  was going to enjoy every moment of it. "Get your jacket, Utena. Its chilly outside."  
  
Utena didn't argue anymore. There had never been a point in it. Touga was never a man to back down from an argument. His last word was final. She had long learned that in high school. Once they had even been at odds. In fact, they hated each other. She couldn't even recall when she had even begun to fall in love with him, only that she had and he with her. Their relationship was, by no means, perfect. There was always the occasional argument here and there but none of it had ever led to violence. Touga had never even lifted a hand against her.  
  
Grabbing her black jacket from the coat rack, Utena reached for her keys on key rack as well. She was ready to go even if part of her was not. She knew Touga would protect her, never allowing anyone or any _thing_  within feet of her. So all fears within her resided and she was ready to go out. Touga was already out the door waiting for her and she followed behind him, closing and securing the apartment they shared.  
  
"Ready?" He asked flipping back strands of crimson hair from his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," she answered taking his hand and walking away from the apartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The drive out into the country had not been so bad. In fact, the cool air had been most inviting. Even the music upon the radio had a calming tone to it. Two days til Halloween, she thought with a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. Two days til Saionji and Wakaba's costume party. It was an event she was looking forward to.   
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked breaking through her thoughts. To him, she seemed so different than earlier. More relaxed and more ready to enjoy the night than previously. He knew Utena was stronger than she looked and he understood her fears. There was a madman out there but no one really knew where he was or if he was even in the vicinty anymore. There was perhaps even the slim chance he had taken a flight out of Japan.   
  
"About the costume party," she responded turning her gaze away from the scenery to look at him. "I am really looking forward to that. It's been such a long time since we had attended any parties."  
  
Touga nodded, silently agreeing with her. It had been too long since they had been anywhere public. Both of them were selfish in sharing time with anyone else. if they did spend time out with other friends, it was short and brief.  
  
The car lurched off the main road and headed down a dirt road. They had come here only once since they had begun dating. It had been the first time he had asked her out in the light of the pale moon. It had been the most happiest of times between them. Tonight was to be a celebration. He was going to ask her to marry him.   
  
As the car rolled to a halt near the cliffs, Touga turned off the engine and Utena rolled up her window. The thought of the man still out there had crept itself back into her mind. She was still cautiously aware of it. Her hand shot out and she locked the car keeping both of them inside the safety of Touga's cherry red mustang.   
  
"You don't want to get out?" He asked the moment the locks sounded in the car. He realized now that she had not yet gotten over the thought of the hooked man still out there. He sighed softly. Their walk could wait another time.  
  
Utena shook her head, unable to voice her concerns. She knew it was silly but being out here unnerved her. It had not before but this time it was different. The worse of it she felt as if someone was out there watching...waiting for them to get out.   
  
"All right," he said caving in. He wouldn't question it any further. He found no reason to nor did he want to anger her. Tonight was suppose to be a special night between them.   
  
Utena leaned forward to put on the radio. Always music seemed to soothe her. Pulling back, she crossed her arms over chest as silence reigned between them.   
  
"I have something for you," he said sending the once silent car back to life with conversation. He dipped into his jacket pocket retrieving the tiny box he had picked up only earlier. He was going to give it to her as they walked out in the woods but that plan had been tossed off to the side for the time being.  
  
Utena blinked taking in the small velvet box. A small hand lifted to touch it as tears formed in her eyes. It couldn't be what she was thinking...could it? His next words cleared it all for her.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered softly leaning towards her to kiss her lips softly.  
  
"Yes," she breathed, "Yes, I will."  
  
So wrapped up in their happiness that they had not heard the sounds of the night. It had barely tapped through the inside interior of the car. It wasn't until the two of them were gaze into each other's eyes that Utena first heard it. A eerie sound it was as if it were something dragging itself nearby. Whatever it had been had gained her attention but not Touga. He was still caught up in the dreams of their future and in making Utena comfortable as possible.   
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked; her senses still on alert.  
  
Touga's ears perked up but there was nothing but the silence of the evening. Deciding to get her mind off of things, he leaned back down kissing her lips. However, Utena's senses were still raised upon alert when the sound came back again. It was drawing closer, she realized with a panic that she pushed her new fiance away from her.  
  
"Utena?" Touga eyed her with concern. This entire thing was beginning to unnerve him.  
  
"Let's go home," she announced suddenly. Her nerves were shot straight into hell and the thing with the hooked-handed man was making her unseemingly paranoid.  
  
"Utena," Touga began annoyed by her now. He had planned this entire romantic night for them and all plans were being shot down by her.  
  
Utena wasn't listening. Her ears were trained once more to the outside world. There it was again; that sound was now nearly outside her door. She didn't want to stay anymore. Her hand reached over to turn the engine on. It was Touga's cue that all plans were over.  
  
The drive back was quiet. Neither said a word. Neither really had. Perhaps it had been for the best. No one knew but both knew tomorrow would be a better day; another chance to celebrate as a couple on the verge of marriage.  
  
When the car finally reached the apartment and rolled to a stop, Touga was the first to get out. Moving to his fiancee's door, he caught sight of something that made him stop in his tracks. There hanging was a hooked hand.


End file.
